Impuls
by Saskia002
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein gewisser Junge der überlebte seine Impulse nicht unter Kontrolle hat und in einen gewissen Blondschopf verliebt ist? Das ist meine erste Fanfiction also seid bitte nicht so streng.


Harry geht die Flure in Hogwarts entlang um sich abzulenken, seit einigen Tagen hat er den Verdacht gewisse Gefühle für seinen Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy den Eisprinzen von Slytherin, entwickelt zu haben. Das ist doch quatsch sagte er sich immer wieder oder Das ist bloß Abneigung keine Zuneigung aber das Gefühl von Glück und Befriedigung bei jedem ihrer Wortgefechte lies ihn daran zweifeln ,dass das von der Genugtuung eines Verbalen Sieges kommt. Er hatte mit Hermione darüber gesprochen sie war sich sicher ,dass er sich in ihn verliebt hätte und sagte er solle versuchen Abstand zu Malfoy zu halten und in Ruhe nachdenken. Aus diesem Grund läuft er jetzt, 01.00 Uhr am Morgen, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und denkt über seine Gefühle nach, als er plötzlich eine arrogant klingende Stimme hinter sich hört.

Na Potter ganz allein unterwegs? Nerven dich deine dich vergötternden Fans

Er weiß genau zu wem diese Stimme gehört, der Person der er am wenigsten begegnen wollte.

Malfoy. Ich hätte nie gedacht ,dass du dich ohne deine Bodyguards irgendwo hintraust

Er sieht Malfoy jetzt genau in die Augen und es wird ihm klar ,dass er ihn wirklich gern hat, sehr gern sogar. Er hat das Bedürfnis nach seinen Haaren zu greifen und ihn zu küssen aber das geht doch nicht oder doch? Doch es geht schon aber wenn er erzählt, dass Harry ihn geküsst hatte dann gäbe es viele Fragen ,wenn sie ihm überhaupt glauben würden. Nein, sie würden ihm nicht glauben. Im nächsten Moment schnellte Harry nach vorn fixierte mit seinen Händen Draco's Arme an der Wand und sah ihn an. Er hatte aus einem Impuls gehandelt den er versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Potter was machst du. Nimm deine Hände von mir weg!

sagte Draco mit einem leichten zittern in der Stimme Harry wusste nicht ob seine Stimme vor Neugier, Aufregung oder Furcht zitterte. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr dachte Harry. Er stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und drückte Draco einen fordernden und Leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Draco erstarrte, er war überfordert, ja er hatte sich diese Situation schon oft vorgestellt allerdings dachte er nicht ,dass Harry Potter ,der Junge der überlebte, ihn, Draco Malfoy, küssen würde und das einfach so. Draco hatte sich nicht bewegt, keinen Millimeter. Als Harry seine Lippen von Draco's löst sieht Harry wie erschrocken er aussieht. Harry ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sobald Harry Draco losgelassen hatte lief er in Richtung Kerker Das muss ein Traum sein dachte er immer wieder. Doch als er im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ankam wurde ihm bewusst, dass das kein Traum gewesen war und das er seine womöglich einzige Chance Potter für sich zu bekommen in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Er hatte es verpatzt, so richtig verpatzt. Am nächten Morgen stand Harry mit einem ganz miesem Gefühl auf, er hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst. Wie konnte er nur so einen dummen Fehler machen, nur, weil er seine Impulse nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, hat er seine nächsten Schuljahre versaut. Er ging mit Ron und Hermione runter in die große Halle und bereitete sich auf Spott und Fragen vor allerdings kam nichts der gleichen.

Harry ist alles in Ordnung du bist so ruhig heute morgen?

Alles in Ordnung 'Mione ich habe nur nicht gut geschlafen

Er wunderte sich warum Draco nichts verraten hatte und beschloss ihn danach zu fragen. Nach einigen Tagen in denen er Draco auf der Karte des Rumtreibers beobachtete gab es endlich die möglichkeit ihn allein zu erwischen und er lief los. Als er endlich auf Draco getroffen war, war es bereits Mitternacht. Er lief langsam bis zu einer Besenkammer vor der er Draco laufen sah. Er lief leise auf Malfoy zu damit er ihn nicht bemerken würde als er plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm.

Potter was willst du?

Ich will dich was fragen.

Was willst du Potter?

Draco hörte sich ziemlich unsicher an. Harry ging weiter auf ihn zu bis er nur noch ein Paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Wieso hast du deinen Slytherinfreunden nicht erzählt ,dass- dass ich-

Das du mich geküsst hast Potter? Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich wäre der Schwächling der sich nicht gewehrt hat also würde es mir mehr schaden als dir und jetzt verschwinde Potter oder ich-

Harry wartete einige Sekunden doch Malfoy beendete seinen Satz nicht. Harry hatte einen irren Gedanken Was wenn er nur so nervös ist ,weil er mich auch gern hat... Harry ging noch ein paar schritte auf Draco zu und stand nur noch höchstens einen Meter von Draco entfernt als Draco ihn plötzlich am Kragen packte, zu sich zog und seine Lippen sachte und voller unsicherheit auf die Harrys presste. Harry reagierte mit einem leisen Seufzer und bewegte seine Lippen. Der Kuss wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Harry biss Draco in die Unterlippe, leicht aber so das Draco leicht aufstöhnen musste und Harry seine Zunge in Draco's Mund gleiten lassen konnte. Sie kämpften um Dominanz die Harry am ende auch gewann. Draco legte seine Hände auf Harry's Hüften und zog ihn näher an sich so, dass ihre Hüften sich aneinander schmiegten, Harry legte eine seiner Hände auf Draco's Hinterkopf und drückte ihn noch näher an sich. Sie bewegten sich auf die Wand zu bis Harry dagegenstieß und Draco eins seiner Beine zwischen die Harry's schmiegen konnte. Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam unter Draco's Shirt und liebkoste seine blasse Haut als plötzlich-

*Hust Hust* Draco und Harry sprangen auseinander und wurden sofort so rot wie Tomaten.

Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn sie beide ihre Privatangelegenheiten in einem ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume regeln könnten und vorallem nicht nach der Ausgangssperre.

T-Tut mir leid Professor Dumbledore

Schon gut. Jetzt aber ab in eure Zimmer

Ja Professor sagten Harry und Draco wie aus einem Munde. Sie liefen schweigend bis zu der Stelle an der sie sich trennen müssten.

Was ist jetzt mit uns ich meine...naja...

Ob wir jetzt ein Paar sind meinst du Potter?

Was soll ich sonst meinen du Idiot

Ich weiß nicht ich meine wir sind ja Feinde, eigentlich.

Lass es uns versuchen.

I-In Ordnung Potter lass es uns versuchen. sagte Draco unsicher.

Toll jetzt musst du nur aufhören mich Potter zu nennen Ma-Draco

Träum weiter, Potter

Mit einem weiteren Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen grinsend in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Einige Wochen waren mittlerweile vergangen und Harry und Draco waren glücklicher denn je. Harry ging gerade in Richtung Raum der Wünsche in dem er sich mit Draco treffen wollte ,da ihre Beziehung noch nicht öffentlich war.

Hey Harry warte mal

Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, Ginny Weasley kam den Korridor entlang gerannt und geradewegs auf Harry zu. Sie hatte ihn ein paar Tage bevor er und Draco zusammengekommen waren gefragt ob er mit ihr ausgehen wolle da sie ihn sehr mögen würde. Harry hatte ihr gesagt er müsse darüber nachdenken da er sie nicht verletzten wollte aber jetzt konnte er nichts anderes tun als nein zu sagen da er jemanden trifft.

Hast du denn darüber nachgedacht ob wir mal miteinander ausgehen könnten, ich meine es ist schon sechs Wochen her das ich gefragt habe und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du mir seit dem aus dem weg gegangen bist

Ich bin dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen Gin'.

Alsoo würdest du mal mit mir ausgehen, so als richtiges Date?

Ginny ich mag dich...aber eher als beste Freundin, außerdem bist du wie eine Schwester für mich...es tut mir leid.

Aber ich dachte du würdest mich auch mögen Harry ich meine ich hab mit dir geflirtet und du hast mitgemacht ich meine- doch weiter kam sie nicht da Harry sie unterbrach.

Ginny das war im sechsten Schuljahr es ist also eine ganze Weile her, es hat sich sehr viel geändert auch von meiner Gefühlslage her und außerdem treffe ich mich mit jemand anderem

Aber Harry ich- Sie wurde wieder unterbrochen.

Wieselette verstehst du kein nein?

Draco Malfoy kam langsam um die Ecke des Korridors geschlendert und stand jetzt nicht weit weg von Harry.

Halt doch den Mund Malfoy und kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram

Genau das tue ich doch

Was meinst du denn damit du Frettchen

Ginny ich sagte doch ich treffe mich mit jemandem und naja...er-...er ist dieser andere mit diesen worten ging er auf Draco zu und legte seine Hand um dessen Hüfte.

Das meinst du doch nicht ernst

Doch das tue ich sehr wohl Ginny, es tut mir leid das du dir Hoffnungen gemacht hast

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Harry und Draco um die Ecke und fingen an über den Blick den Ginny gemacht hatte zu kichern. Sie wussten natürlich das Ginny, dass was sie heute gesehen und gehört hatte erzählen würde, daher bereiteten sie sich schon auf allemöglichen Kommentare vor. Als sie gemeinsam in die große Halle gingen wurden sie von jedem angestarrt sogar von den Lehrern. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem knappen Kuss voneinander und beobachteten die geschockten Gesichter. Dass könnte lustig werden dachten sie und setzten sich an ihren Tisch.


End file.
